


The New Kid is a Dinosaur

by JeckParadox



Series: Worm AUs [5]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, High School, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: When an assembly was called and the principal began to go on about respecting others differences and the dangers of bullying, she had thought maybe it was a token effort against the Empire's latest recruitment attempts. What she was not expecting was for the newest student at Winslow to be an seven-foot tall dinosaur.She expected it even less, when less than a month later, she'd be her new best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a welcome change in pace. Here in the auditorium, with teachers set out to watch over the whole gym on both sides, and the way the students were aimed directly at the bleachers and made to sit down quickly, none of the trio were able to sit anywhere near me, and moving towards me would make a disturbance even Winslow's top-notch staff wouldn't be able to ignore. 

It was looking like it'd be at least an hour free of harassment. An hour sitting in a small plastic chair surrounded on all sides by my fellow teenagers, so not especially pleasant, but still better than the alternative.

As the principal came up, I listened to the first few lines of the speech, then decided to tune it out. 

Something something, respecting the differences among your fellow students, something something, don't judge based on appearance, something something, flagrant hypocrisy, especially coming out of principal Blackwell's mouth.

I wondered what had caused it. I mean, I'm a skinny white girl, I admit I'm not the first who would know if the Empire had started harassing people at the school more than usual. Or maybe there was some kind of recruitment effort that this gathering was supposed to magically counteract with the power of school spirit. Either way, it's not important to me in particular.

My mind wandered, drifting from what to have for dinner tonight, to schoolwork, to just looking at my own hands.

That is until the first few students around me gasped. My eyes shot up towards the center of the gym again, and went wide as something huge walked in. Er, some _one,_ I corrected myself. Wouldn't have wanted Blackwell's speech to go to waste.

She's seven feet tall, or nearly that, easily standing taller than any of the teachers, or really anyone I've ever seen before. I've heard of some Case 53's- because she couldn't be anything else -having inhuman proportions, but she wasn't so bad. Two arms, two legs. Even normal proportions, and a nicer figure than mine... if you ignored her head. She had long, messy brown hair that trailed past her shoulders, almost all the way down her back. And considering how tall she was, that was a lot of hair. It was more of a mane, really. And it almost hid her head. I wonder if that was the point?

The point being, that she had a dinosaur head. A long, slightly narrow snout, covered in bright purple scaly skin.

Blackwell forced a smile, and gestured towards her, "Everyone give a warm Winslow welcome to Susie." Blackwell said into the mic, and stared expectantly at her audience. 

There was a smattering of clapping, Taylor even put forth the minimum effort, but not many people did. Blackwell looked divided whether to try and order people to clap, or to just take what she had. With a look at Susie, she apparently decided to accept the meager applause as good enough, "Susie will be starting school here at Winslow in two weeks time, now, is there anything you'd like to add, Susie?"

She seemed to simply look at the offered mic for a few seconds, and Blackwell is about to turn away again, when she holds out her hand. Blackwell hands it over, and Susie opens her mouth, eliciting at least two or three more gasps as we all see her teeth for the first time.

"I'm not a _Cape."_ she says, in an annoyed tone, "I'm not a hero, and I'm not interested in being one. It's why I'm _here_ instead of going somewhere else or joining some stupid superhero program or something else. I don't have any powers besides being big and scary, so don't ask." she moves to hand the mic back, but hesitates, before bringing it close to her mouth again, "And don't bother me."

She hands it back for real, then, and Blackwell seems to hesitate a few moments, "Well, uh, thank you for those... informative words, Susie. I'm sure all of us will be sure to respect your opinions on the subject, and not bug you about them. Susie isn't a Ward, isn't a villain, she's just an ordinary girl here for a proper education, so she can succeed later in life, same as anyone else. Susie will be seeing you all again in two weeks." 

After that, the rest of the day went more-or-less normally, normal classes, normal lunch, normal ride back home. By the time I got home, it had mostly slipped my mind. After all, Brockton Bay already had plenty of Capes running around. I could catch glimpses of the Protectorate or Wards if I went to the richer places in town, all the gangs had a handful. They were on the news all the time. 

Now, there was one in her school. Hell, there probably were before, they just were able to keep it secret because they weren't a bright purple dinosaur. 

Life went on. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out of the way, Hebert."

Sophia shoves me as she passes, and I find myself pushed right back as the girl behind me continues the game.

"God, she's so clumsy."

I stop myself, "Just let me get to class. Okay?"

"What's even the point?" Sophia asked, "It's not like you're learning anything."

"I heard her grades are tanking."

"She's a failure at school _and_ life."

I bear it, and try to turn my back on them, walking the way I came. It'd take longer, but if they weren't going to budge, then it'd be quicker than waiting until they let me pass.

"Don't turn you back on me, Hebert." Sophia snapped. I picked up the pace as Sophia started following me, but from experience, I knew that she'd avoid anything that looked too obviously like chasing me down in a crowded hallway.

"Gah!" as she runs over and knocks me down, I realize that just because she didn't before doesn't mean she always won't.

"Always running from _everything._ Every single day. You'd think you'd be able to move faster by now." she sneered, "Now-" she stopped, and I realized the hall had gotten kind of quiet. I got up from where I was sprawled on the ground, and turned to look, only to see the dinosaur girl from the auditorium. 

She looked down at both of us, and Sophia took a step forwards, "Move along." Sophia says.

I stare at Sophia, shocked. She's a Cape, and more than that, she's _huge._  I hope, briefly, that she'll reach down and toss Sophia into a wall or something. But the dinosaur girl seemed surprised as well. To my dismay, she just shrugged, stepping past us, and leaving Sophia and me where we were. 

Sophia looks back to me and smirks, "Now where were we?"

* * *

It isn't until World Studies that I see her again.

"Ah- Susie! Don't worry about being a few minutes late, I'm cool about things like that, but try not to make it a habit, alright?" Mister Gladly says, grinning.

She doesn't bother responding, just walking directly to the back of the room, taking an open seat, and slumping down into it. She dwarfs the tiny desk, but somehow manages to fit.

Gladly smiles a bit longer, and it only just begins to fall before he clears his throat, "Right, anyway, back to what I was talking about before. Can anyone tell me-"

He throws himself back into the lesson, and I take the time to get a look at her. The hair covering her eyes made it hard to tell where she was looking, but I'm not even sure if she recognizes me from this morning. I'm... not sure whether to be angry with her or not. I'm not sure if it'd even be a good idea, whether I should be or not. She just stepped aside, ignoring what was happening right in front of her, and I got kicked in the gut for it.

But on the other hand, that's the same for every other student in that hallway. Nobody stood up to Sophia. Was it wrong of me to expect her to help when no one else would just because she was a Parahuman? I mean, at the assembly, one of the only things she wanted to make clear was that she didn't have interest in being a hero. More than that, whenever I tried to defend myself, I got in trouble. Would things be harder, or easier, for the dinosaur girl- er, Susie, because of what she was?

I'm still debating that, when I realize I've been staring. And... she's definitely looking my way now. I blush, turning back around to look at the board, but I can still feel her gaze on my back. 

My nerves don't calm down until it's time for us to break off into groups- a favorite tactic of Mister Gladly, even if whatever assignment he gives us would be just as, if not easier, to do individually. For once, pretending to listen to Greg and his chatter while working on a group project mostly by myself would be a welcome break from my embarrassment with Susie.

"Ah, Susie, you don't have a partner. Now, is anyone willing to have a third teammate?" he smiles, "Madison? Julia? Would you be okay with Susie joining your group?"

She starts in surprise, "Huh? Uh, why us?"

Seems like sometimes being the teacher's favorite isn't always a good thing. 

"Oh, I just thought that you wouldn't mind. You're the star of the class, and Susie could use the extra help." Mister Gladly says. 

"Mister Gladly, wouldn't it be easier for Susie to be with Taylor?" Julia says, coming in to Madison's rescue.

What?

He frowns before looking at me, and then looking to the desk next to mine- which was empty. I didn't even notice Greg wasn't here. 

"Well! That works perfectly, then. Taylor, you and Susie will be partners."

I didn't respond as he went over the outline of the activity, instead trying to work up the nerve to look at Susie again. 

"Okay everyone, you have the rest of the class to work. If there's any questions, I'm up here." he said, before leaning into his chair and surfing the web. 

I stand up, turning around, and see Susie hasn't even pretended to consider moving. The others sitting in the back hurry to join their partners elsewhere, leaving Susie where she was sitting. 

I bite my lip for a moment, before walking over and sitting down. 

"...I..." I begin, before sighing, "...Why did..?" Why did she what? Not help me? Not stand up to Sophia? "Never... never mind." I sigh, "Whatever. Let's just... focus on this."

She shrugs, "Whatever." 

"So," I look at the board, regretting that I wasn't paying attention, "We're supposed to write a short description of the effects the arrival of Capes have had on at least one type of industry."

She shrugged, "I don't know." she said, and I try not to flinch as her teeth flash briefly. 

"What about something like... the movie industry?" I say, when she doesn't respond, I continue, "Like, there was a whole resurgence of using practical effects. In Aleph, they kept on using more and more CG, but here, we've been using powers to pull off some of the crazier stuff." I wait a little longer this time, "...Don't have anything to add?"

"Look." she said, "Like a month ago, I was dropped naked in the middle of a junkyard, with no memories, and since then, I haven't learned anything about... _movies_ , okay?" 

"I... I'm sorry, I just thought that-" and now I feel like an asshole.

"Whatever." she said, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall, "Just write whatever you want." 

"Okay." I say. 

It's what would have happened anyway, I guess, if I had been Greg's partner. 

Susie is just as silent for when we stand and I read the small paragraph I wrote by myself, but Mr. Gladly made sure to compliment her for her insight afterwards. 

When the bell rings, I make sure I'm one of the first through the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Greg was gone for another two days, and just as before, Gladly pairs us up, and I end up doing all the work. 

But on Wednesday, he's back, and I'm not sure what to make of it. 

"The three of you can be a group!" Gladly proudly says, complicating things further. 

"So! You're Susie, right? It's amazing to know for sure that there's a Cape at the school. Although, just between you and me, I'm pretty sure that there are a few others here in their secret identities. Don't try and get me to tell, though, that's a huge problem! But I'm almost certain that Rune goes here. So, I know you said you don't have any powers when you were introduced and everything, but I think that's probably not true. I mean, usually, Case Fifty-Threes, or monstrous Capes, have powers beside looking weird, you know." 

I stare at him in horror as he chatters on and on. 

"I don't have any powers besides being big." Susie growls quietly, "So drop it." 

"Oh! Can you get bigger? There's these two Capes in the Empire, the twins, people online like to call them, who can grow too. There's actually a lot of pictures of them online, if you know where to look and-" 

"Greg!" I snap. "Drop it."

"What?" 

"Drop it. She doesn't want to talk about it." and I'm worried she'll do something to _make_ him shut up if he doesn't stop on his own, and get all three of us in trouble. 

"But..." he looks between me and Susie, before rolling his eyes, "Fine, fine, it's Cape stuff. I get it, can't talk about it with us normies." 

"I'm not a Cape." Susie mutters, before slouching deeper into her chair. 

That resolved, I resolve myself to just go back into the usual routine, and start working on the assignment at hand. Thankfully, not something we actually have to present this time, just hand in. 

I work for a few minutes, narrating my answers for Greg for chime in 'oh yeah, that makes sense' over in over to make sure that I can at least pretend this is a team project, before he gets distracted, and turns back towards harassing Susie.

"So, all Case Fifty-Threes have amnesia, right? That must be so weird!"

God _damn it_ Greg. 

"Greg, drop it." 

"What, it's not Cape stuff!" he looks to Susie, "Right? So what happened, did you wake up with a costume already? I've heard of that happening. I know they leave a tattoo, but-"

"I don't have to take this." she says, abruptly standing up. 

She's about to move, but every head in the class turns towards her all at once. 

She freezes, tense, and I see her clench her fist, and see her eyes, just under her hair, dart from face to face. 

I get up too, "Hey, Greg, could you work on the next problem?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." 

Susie breaks free from whatever was holding her to stare down at me, "Come on." I say, before walking towards the front of the class, to Mister Gladly, "Uh, could we go to the bathroom, real quick?" 

He let Madison and Julia go any time they asked, and didn't punish them, even if they spent the whole hour outside the classroom. Not many others got nearly as much lenience, but... he treated Susie kind of like he did them. With kid gloves. 

"Oh! Um, of course, here just let me get you two some hall passes and-"

A shadow appears above me, and I see that Susie was indeed following me. Good?

I take mine, and Susie takes hers, and we both step out of the classroom. 

We close the door behind us, and I start walking for a bit, before realizing I don't really need to use the bathroom, despite how nerve-wracking that just was. 

"What was _that?"_ Susie asked, startling me. It was weird how someone so tall could vanish into the background.

"What was what?"

"Why did you say we had to go to the bathroom?"

"He-" I begin, before stopping, how to phrase this. "-he was bugging you? And you were about to leave, so... I thought..."

"Why come with me, then?" Susie asked, "Why did you stand up too?" 

"I just..." I can't tell her because she was frozen and I thought she was about to freak out, "...was annoyed too? To be honest, these last few days have been a nice break from him." 

Her teeth flare white, and I almost step back before I hear her begin to laugh, "Yeah, I guess he was pretty grating. He's like that all the time?" 

"All the time." I say, relieved, before feeling a little guilty, "I mean, he's not _so bad_ , just a chatterbox who can't take a hint, but... at least he still talks to me." 

Susie's smile quietly disappears again, "Uh, yeah." 

"So, um... bathroom?" I offer.

"Sure, lead the way. I guess." 

"You don't know the way?" 

"Haven't gone." she says quietly.

"Wait, what?" I frown at her, "So, what, you just hold it in until you get home?"

She looks away, blushing slightly, "I... don't have to... you know." 

"What- oh." huh, "Convenient."

"It's _weird."_

"I wouldn't want to if I didn't have to." I offer, awkwardly.

"It's _weird,_ and I _don't_ want to talk about it." 

"Okay, sorry." I say, before continuing to walk. 

We walked in silence, mostly, until we reached the doors. We walked in, and then both stood there, awkwardly. 

"...What, you don't need to go either?" 

"Not really." I admit. 

More awkwardness. 

"...What did you mean, earlier?" Susie asked. 

"Hm?" 

"About the chatterbox. How at least he still talks to you." Susie said, before looking away, "Not that I _care,_ or anything, it's just a weird thing to say." 

I go quiet for a bit, "Everyone's terrified of me. They know if they talk to me, they could be victims too. Even Greg goes silent, if Sophia and Emma are within earshot. You've already seen it. On Monday. They were beating me up that morning, and you walked right past. " 

She bristles, "Hey! It's not like anyone else did anything either." 

"I know. Which is the point." I say, my mood falling, "Greg still talks to me. Everyone else doesn't want to get involved, because then they might go after them too." 

Susie huffs, crossing her arms, "Well... you still can't hold that against me." 

"I don't." 

"Liar. You were staring at me on Monday." she accuses. 

"Well... _fine._ I _do_ hold it against you. You're probably the one girl in this school who's actually stronger than Hess and you still backed off." 

She shows her teeth, and takes a step forwards, looming over me. She puts a hand on my shoulder, before lifting me up and pressing me against the door of one of the stalls, "You don't know anything, Taylor." she growls.

"What don't I know?" 

"Okay, for one thing. _I'm not a Cape._ But nobody _gets_ that. I don't want to be a hero, so sue me! It's boring, it's dumb, it's a lot of trouble and rules and bullshit!"

"Fine. You don't have to be a _superhero_ to help someone getting bullied, you just have to be a decent person!" I say, still pushing despite how she was lifting me up. I know I should probably be terrified, but for some reason, I'm not wilting like I do with the bullies. It should go the other way around, Sophia can shove me around, but there's no way she can just lift me one-handed. 

"Why should I help some dumb stranger?" she challenged, "Besides, do you know what would have happened if I _did_  stop her? If it came to a fight, and she got a bruise? Assault with a Parahuman power. Jailtime. At the PRT building or the rig, not even the station, because I'm a _monster,_ whose too dangerous for ordinary police to go near!" 

"But... you're a teenager." I say, dumbly, "They can't just do that."

"They don't care!" she lets me down then, to cross her arms again and look away, "They don't even _know_ that I'm a teenager, anyway. We're basically guessing." 

"..." I consider her, "...Sorry." 

"Don't pity me!" 

"I'm not pitying you." I say, and it was true, mostly, "You had a reason for not helping me, that makes you better than everyone else who was in the hall. So... sorry, for thinking you weren't."

She frowns at me, before leaning in closer. 

Her eyes are a brilliant yellow-gold, and when they meet mine, I'm surprised to think that they're _pretty._

"...Thanks. For... apologizing, I guess." she says.

"Yeah."

We were quiet again. 

Maybe thirty seconds passed without anyone saying anything. We came in here bonding at least a little, then we argued, and now we were... okay? Where do we go from here?

But before either of us could come up with anything else, the door opened, and a girl took a step in, before looking between the two of us in confusion and surprise, giving an awkward smile, and saying "Uh, sorry!" and darting back out, closing the door after her. 

Me and Susie met eyes again, "So, do you think she was more scared of me, or you?" I ask.

She laughed, loud and hard. 

* * *

 

"I did the rest of the assignment, don't worry." Greg said, when we sat back down, "You guys took a long time, too, is it because you're a reptile? I didn't think that-"

"It's because we're girls." I say, quieting him, "Not Cape stuff." 

"Oh, uh." reminding Greg of that fact was always something that caught him off guard. I think he honestly forgets, most of the time when he talks to me, "Um. Right."

"Let me see the assignment." I say, holding out my hand. He pushes the paper towards me, and I begin going over his handwriting, when Susie leans over. 

"And, uh... let me see it too." Susie says, surprising me. 

"Sure." I say, turning it slightly so that all of us can read it, if we stretch our necks a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm smiling to myself when I leave mister Gladly's class for the last time this week. Susie actually gives me a little wave as she turns to walk to her next class- Gladly's is the only one we share, unfortunately, -and I wave back, even if I don't think she caught it.

This... this has been a _good_ week.

It started out a little rough, but after Wednesday's talk with Susie, it's like my life changed. We weren't great friends, yet. There were a lot of barriers up, and Greg was a complicating factor, seeing as he couldn't let go of all the Cape stuff for even one day, and he pressed Susie's buttons whenever he did. Mainly, it wasn't _at all_ like me and Emma's relationship was before everything went downhill. Susie wasn't my best friend, I wasn't hers. But... we could talk. Make little jokes. Work together. 

She wasn't my best friend, but she was _a_ friend, at least. 

As I began walking to my next class as well, I considered what I would be doing over the weekend. I was in a good mood, maybe I could get Dad to agree to do something with me? It's been _months_ since we've gone out to see a movie together. 

But my thoughts are halted when Madison and Julia pass by me on one side, hurrying a little, to join with the other girls in front of me. 

Damn it. There goes my good mood. 

"Hey Taylor." Emma begins, putting her hands on her hips, "Making _friends?"_   

I turn, to walk around them, to not give them the benefit of the doubt, but the Trio has backup, today. The girls spread across the hall, and I'd have to shove past someone to pass. One thing was invariably true. Any time I touched one of them, I got in trouble, no matter how much worse they hit me back. 

"...No." I say, frowning at them, "No I _haven't._ Okay? Happy?" I look right at Madison, "You're the one who told mister Gladly to pair us up in the first place, remember? She's just being nice." I say.

Madison actually looks a little embarrassed, but Emma steps up to bat, "You're smiling a _lot,_ lately." she says, in an almost accusing tone.

"So I'm not allowed to smile?" I ask back, surprising her. I look away, up at a clock on the wall, "Are you guys going to _all_ be late to class?" 

Sophia's turn, now, "You're being awfully mouthy today Hebert. Has the Freak taking pity on you really been that much of a confidence-booster?" she walks forwards, "Because that's all it is, you know that right? You remember Monday morning. She just walked right on past. She may be big and ugly, but she's not going to stand up for you Hebert. Don't delude yourself." 

I don't deign that with a response, but it stings. Even if I know that Susie, at least... really _can't_ defend me. She could go to _jail_ for defending me. And I'm not going to hold that against her. 

Sophia shoves me a little, and I stumble back, not meeting her eyes. 

"Right?" 

She pushes me back again, and the other girls begin closing ranks. 

"I asked you a question, Hebert." 

They weren't going to let up, were they? 

"I know." I say, "Look, we just... talk. It's nice. But I know she won't step in, alright? I get it." 

"Good." she shoves me one more time, harder than the other times, before stepping aside and walking confidently down the hall. The way past is clear, now. 

"Don't be late to your next class Taylor." Emma teases, "Wouldn't want your grades to get even _lower,_ would you?" 

I hurry off. 

The weekend wouldn't come soon enough. 

* * *

I mostly just spent Saturday doing my own thing. Any thoughts of the theater were more-or-less dashed when I saw how exhausted Dad was on Friday night. He slept through most of Saturday, but maybe we could go later today? 

We were eating breakfast, right now, but afterwards I brought it up, and got a "Tickets and popcorn are kind of expensive, Taylor. Is there even anything you want to watch, right now?" 

"Er... not really, but it's been so long..." I try.

"We have a drawer full of movies." he said instead, shrugging, "If you want, we could put some popcorn in and have a movie night later?" 

I deflated a bit, but put up a smile. It was something. 

And, as the day went on, I was feeling more hopeful for it. Maybe it was better like this, too. Just the two of us, watching something familiar. When evening rolled around, we put in the movie, filled a bowl, and sat on the sofa together. 

It was nice. 

At least until we got to talking, "You and Emma used to do this all the time, didn't you?" he said, partway through the film. 

I tensed up, "Yeah, we used to." 

"I chatted with Alan the other day, and he brought up that he never sees you around over there any more." he continues, "I thought that... well, with how things are, financially you just didn't want to throw any parties here. But you don't visit her house any more either?"

"Not really." I say.

He frowns, looking away from the screen, towards me. 

"So, where do you meet?"

"..." Damn it. "We... don't." 

"What do you mean?"

"We kind of... grew apart. After the camping trip." 

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't notice." 

"Yeah... it's fine."

Most of the movie went by in an unpleasant blur, before Dad spoke up again, "So... do you have..." I look at him, and he looks for a better word for a few seconds before asking "...friends?" 

Heat rises to my face as for some reason, _embarrassment,_ rather than shame, or anger, or sadness, rises to the top of the emotional pile inside my head, "Of course I have friends." I say, before wincing. I try not to actively _lie_ to Dad. Not tell him something, sure, but not lie. Not when I don't have to.

"Right, right, sorry." 

The movie ends, and Dad gets up and puts it back in its case, before looking back at me, "Um... They're always welcome. You know."

"Welcome?"

"Here. At home. If you wanted to, they could come over." he says, "I know money's kind of tight, but that doesn't mean I can't pay for pizza every once in a while. Or set out a few more places at dinner." 

It... means a lot, actually.

"Thanks." I say, with feeling, "I might... might take you up on that?" with _what friends_? I ask myself. But I can't just let an effort like this just flounder. 

"Uh, good." Dad says.

"Good." I agree.

He tells me he loves me before we go to bed. 

I say it back. 

It was a pretty good weekend.

* * *

 

Things continued along that vein, for the next few weeks. 

And... even started getting _better._  They still bothered me from time to time, but... it was better. 

Sophia mostly ignored me in hallways, Emma would whisper things behind my back close enough to hear, but it was less direct. A few times, I even felt confident enough to walk with Susie in the halls, between classes. Things were improving with her, too. She was more talkative in Mr. Gladly's class, she tolerated more of Greg's bullshit, and she would cheer up faster when we left for the bathroom to get away from his questions when she hit the edge of that tolerance anyway. 

We even walked in the halls together, between classes, sometimes. 

We still weren't close, not even a hundredth as comfortable as Emma and I used to be. And... while Sophia _mostly_ ignored me, she would make a point when the two of us were walking together to shove me around a bit, to get in my face, and tell Susie to get lost. Sophia seemed to relish when Susie would invariably get uncomfortable and leave me behind. 

I tried my hardest to ignore that, to not let it get the better of me, to understand that Susie would be risking a lot if she intervened physically, that telling teachers and staff was worse than useless, with my reputation, and that it Sophia had done worse before. 

All the same, every time it happened it would be a few steps back in our tentative friendship. Susie seemed guilty about it too, but seemed to mostly express that in irritation with me and Greg, rather than apologies. 

"I don't get why you don't just punch them." she said, one day close to winter break right after Sophia had stopped us in the hall.

"Because I'd be the only one who gets in trouble. Emma's rich, and her dad's a lawyer. Sophia's the track star, and Emma's best friend. The school isn't going to do anything that risks Mister Barnes suing them, or losing one of their best athletes." 

"So!? Who cares about getting in trouble once, you'd just get a detention, or something, and then they'd stop." 

"No they won't." I say, "Every time I push back, they retaliate with something even worse."

"But sitting there and taking it isn't helping you." Susie says back, "It just proves them right. Over and over." 

"Prove them _right?"_ I ask, suddenly furious.

"Well... you're a loser. And a wimp. They call you that all the time." Susie says with a shrug, "Look, if I were _you,_ the next time they'd try something, I'd just go berserk. You'd get in trouble, or whatever, but then they'd stop. They only do it cause they know you're weak." 

"Susie, you think I _haven't_ tried fighting back? Every time I do, they punish me for it, and it never solves anything!"

"Well, you haven't tried hard enough then." 

"How dare you." 

"Look, I'm just trying to _help,_ Taylor." Susie says angrily, "Don't get annoyed with _me,_ it's _your_ problem. See if I try helping any more."

"Oh no, you help _all the time_." I say sarcastically.

"I can't. You know I can't." 

"You can't _punch_ them, but you could tell a teacher." I say, "You could stand there and _glare,_ at them, or something. You could tell them off. Anything's better than just walking away." 

She shows all her teeth, then, and Greg quietly excuses himself for the bathroom, leaving the two of us alone. "Where do you get off expecting me to do anything for you just because? I'm not your bodyguard."

"I'm not expecting you to be my bodyguard, I just wanted you to be my friend!" I shoot back. 

She blinks in surprise, before looking away, and crossing her arms. "Well, sorry. But I'm not involved in your problems." she leans back into her chair, "Guess I'm not your friend."

"I guess not."

She doesn't say anything when Greg comes back. 

Or for the rest of the hour. 

Or the rest of the week. 

At least the Trio ignored me too. Maybe they had finally moved on. 

* * *

 

When I get back home, Dad is waiting for me. 

"Excited for winter break?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad." 

"Made any plans with your friends?" he asks. 

...

"Nope. Don't worry. Just you and me."

"Right, right."

As winter break began, and the cold, school-free days rolled past, I found myself feeling guiltier and guiltier. I'm still a little mad, but I don't want us to stop talking. I'll apologize to Susie in January, when school starts again.


	5. Susie Interlude

_Two months prior._

 

"What is it?" 

She winced as she felt the thing pressing into her back. Groaning, she rolled over and tried to bat at whatever had poked her.

"It's alive." the voice said, surprised.

At that, she opened her eyes, and started looking around. "...What?" 

Her gaze focused on three men, all of them staring right back at her in just as much confusion. 

"G-get out of here!" she snapped, "What's going on?!" 

"Hey! We should be the one asking that." the man who had the most distance between him and her, and thus the bravest, said, "This is our property!"

She sneered, before standing up, "Well... it's terrible!" she says, "This place stinks." she started walking forwards, and put her hands towards her hips, hoping to put her hands in her pockets, trying to look casual, when she realizes that she's not wearing anything. 

A spike of fear shoots through her, but it quickly switches to anger. Her pace increases as she glares down the three men, "Where are my clothes!?" 

"We didn't do anything! We just found you like this!" one of them protests. 

"I need a shirt, and some pants." she growls, "Now." 

"H-hey, you can't just tell us what to do-"

"Shut up!" another man hits him, before shrugging out of his shirt and throwing it on the ground at her feet. She hurries to put it on, and grumbles when she has to maneuver her head strangely just to get it to fit through the hole.

"Give it the pants."

"You give it the pants!"

"I already gave the shirt, just give it the pants!"

Soon, there were jeans on the ground as well. 

Clothed, at the very least, she shoves her way past the three of them and started picking up the pace. 

She had no idea how she got here. When she tried to think about where she was _supposed_ to be, she drew a troubling blank. 

"Ah well, it'll come to me." she muttered. 

She wasn't worried. 

Yet.

* * *

People moved to the other side of the street when she walked by, steering clear of her entirely. 

Hell, a car passing by even moved a lane over when she got within sight. 

She didn't really understand why, just yet. She had noted that her hands were purple, and scaly, and that was... well, admittedly, weird. Compared to everyone else. She was tall, which was cool, but it was also weird. Compared to everyone else.

Her hair, when it drifted in front of her eyes, was the only thing she noticed about herself that seemed no different from the others she'd seen. 

But she didn't remember being weird.

She realized then that she couldn't remember anything. Not _just_ where she was supposed to be, not just where her clothes went. She couldn't remember anything at all.

She tried to think of her name, she tried to think of an address, she tried to think of a landmark.

Blank, blank, blank!

She was getting scared, which meant she was getting angry. 

She wandered aimlessly, heading away from that junkyard where she woke up, but not towards anything in particular.

Until her stomach began to growl. 

What was her favorite food?

Blank...

That just made her sad. 

She wandered with more vigor, and began to sniff the air. She was assaulted by the various stinks of the city (what was it's name?) none of them particularly familiar. 

But mixed in, was something that smelled at least inviting. 

She followed the smell, and it soon began to mix with other inviting scents. She smelled sugar, and grease, and smoke, and salt. It was all mixed in with the smell of the sea. 

The rest of the city began to fall away as buildings thinned out and revealed a stretch of sea. But between the city and the sea was a huge stretch of wooden platform covered in people, and shops, and little stands where people made snacks. Looking away from that delicious sight, she noticed a strange building in the middle of the sea. 

Ah well. 

Food first, the rest wasn't as important. 

She walked with purpose towards the snack carts, and she noticed that the people around her moved away in a hurry when she came close. The crowd split like- like- like a thing that split in half. She wasn't good with words. Whatever. 

She made a beeline for a hot dog stand, and as she approached, most of the people in the line abandoned it. 

But when she just stepped into line, a strange kind of change came upon the others there. The people who hadn't run away relaxed, and a few others came close. 

The hot dog vendor just went right back to doing her job. 

She relaxed, for the first time she woke up. They weren't scared of her.

Soon, finally, it was her turn to get her hot dogs. 

"What will you be having...?" the vendor trailed off, looking her up and down, "...miss?" 

"Oh, um. Yeah, Miss." she said, "Er, a hot dog. Actually, lots of hot dogs. I'm really hungry."

"Will you want anything on them?" 

Her eyes drifted to the toppings in the vats, she smiled, wide, which unnerved the vendor, a little. "Yeah! Just put some of everything on them!"

"Alright, then... how many hot dogs will you want?" 

"Um... ten." 

"Alright, that'll be thirty dollars." the vendor said, before pulling out a bun, and starting to make her food.

She froze in place. She knew she was missing something. 

Darn it. 

"I-" she was about to say 'don't have any money, just forget it' or something similar, when her stomach rumbled, "-sure thing." she reached into her pocket, as if looking for a wallet, and the vendor looked back to her preparations. 

The vendor piled hot dogs, three each in three little picnic-print cardboard baskets, before offering her the tenth directly. 

The nameless girl tossed it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing in a second, before picking up the others. 

"Uh, thirty dollars." the vendor reminded. But the girl had already turned away, dumping three more down the hatch without any fanfare, and dropping the cardboard basket in too. The cardboard went down without issue just as easily as the rest. She hurried to eat the rest, even while she walked. 

"Hey! You need to pay for those!" 

She ate the last basket in a noisy chomp.

She felt good again. 

She could still eat, sure. But it wasn't as pressing, right now. 

"Thief!" 

People were staring at her again, hurrying out of her radius with nervous expressions. A few large men in suits who had been standing keeping watch, talked hurriedly into radios, and were the only ones walking towards her. 

She eyed one of them as they came close, and tensed when he reached into his jacket, "What gang are you a part of?" he asked, harshly, "Your kind aren't welcome out in the open on the boardwalks." 

"I'm not part of any gang!" she said back, "It was some stupid food, don't make a big deal out of it." 

"Get back for now." another of the men said to the first, and the man backed off, letting her walk freely. 

She wasn't running away, but she didn't want to be around here any more. 

Heading back for the city, away from the crowd and the open area, she began to turn down streets at random. When the buildings started getting nicer, she instinctively knew that she'd just be even more visible, so she followed the path of desolation. Following graffiti, trash, and stink, deeper into the city. Farther from authorities. 

She was a thief now.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to catch up to her, and when they did, they weren't anything like she was expecting. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, when the van that had suddenly started following her at speed passed by and stopped, letting the group of weirdos disembark. 

There were only three of them, but all the same, something told her that, despite their appearances, she shouldn't dismiss them out of hand. Mostly, it was the way they weren't scared of her. Everyone else was, even the guards at the Boardwalk were cautious, but these guys didn't even register her as a threat. 

She wondered if she should be feeling grateful, but mainly, she was just annoyed. 

"This is my costume!" said a huge one in bright red and white, with a face concealing helmet, "You don't recognize it?"

"It makes you look like a dork." she shot back, baring her teeth. 

"That's not very nice! But, I think I get what's going on." he began, "Do you know where you are?" 

She frowned, then, and looked to the others. The only woman, wearing blue and black, relaxed, and the guy wearing golden armor sighed. 

"...No?" she began, "Why? Do you know what's going on?" 

The man in red and white takes a step forwards, and she took a few steps back, "No, no, don't worry! It's fine. Or, well, it's very scary for you, I'm sure! But the kind of thing that happened to you has happened before, and we know how to handle it. We can help you!" 

"I don't need help." she shot back, "But, uh, if you know who took my clothes, that... that'd be cool. I guess."

"Did you wake up without them?" he asked. 

She nodded. 

He hesitated, "That's not... usually the case, I don't think. But not unheard of, sorry. We don't know who took them. Or where they are. But we can help you get ones that fit!"

"Then leave me alone." she said, turning around. 

"I'm afraid we can't do that, either!" he moved closer, and she whipped back around, arms held up threateningly.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, and the guy backed off, his body language looking apologetic.

"Look, you don't have any money, no identity, nowhere to go, and you've already stolen food." the woman says, stepping up "Why don't you come with us, and we can help you get set up, and explain what we think has happened." she flashes a grin, "And who knows, if you're lucky, you could end up being a hero too. Huh?" 

"A _what?"_

* * *

 They had convinced her with promises of food. 

 And then they had bombarded her. 

With information. With questions. With nonsense words. With more pointed questions. With fake smiles. With questions so pointy they were basically statements.

"Shut up. Look, let me just straighten this out." she growled, "I'm- and those costumed weirdos, are Parahumans. We have powers. Nobody knows fucking why, but we do. And sometimes people with powers have a tattoo and no memories, and you don't know fucking why _that_ is either."

"Uh, essentially."

"And people with powers are expected to put on costumes and work under rules because if they don't, people are afraid of them. Parahumans who don't become heroes are usually forced to join gangs, or just make them." she paused, "And that's even more likely to happen for Parahumans like me, who don't have any money or even the idea that there  _are_ rules." 

"Yes." the interviewer said, "Although it's a bit more nuanced then that. Life can be very dangerous for Parahumans, and especially Case-53s like yourself who have special needs and no real support structure." he put up a fake smile, "But, the Protectorate can serve to rectify that. First of all, it represents a source of stability. We pay our heroes very well, you'd be provided shelter, food, education, anything you need. More than that, the Protectorate is a tight-knit group that supports each other as comrades. Right now, you must feel very alone in the world, and more than just food and shelter, the stability that comes with friends might be what you need."

She crossed her arms, "And then you'd tell me what to do." she said, "Make me fight people."

"You would be _helping_ people." he said calmly.

"Why?" she asked, "They never did anything for me." 

"Well, it's just that being a Parahuman-"

"So, what, I got powers, and I'm just expected to start putting everyone else's problems over mine? I have a _lot_ of problems right now!"

"Well... traditionally..." he said, "Er, how about we take a few steps back. We're doing everything we can to help you, and nothing will be expected of you for a long time, until you've come to terms with your new life, and gotten used to your new body, alright? Let's take things slow." he reached below the desk, and pulled out several papers, "Now, before we start making preparations for you staying with the Protectorate, there's some information about you we'll need in our systems."

"And if I don't _want_ to live with the Protectorate?" she challenged.

"This information will still be required no matter what choices you make. Now, I understand your memories are mostly gone, but you remember how to talk and walk and act, among other things. Some details might be just under the surface. We've already filled out these preliminary identification papers, but I'd like you to tell me if there's anything you think should be changed."

She sighed, and took the folder. 

The first line on the first page had her stop in her tracks. "Jane Doe?"

"You can have it changed to anything you like. That's simply the default name we go to with unidentified women."

It didn't feel right.

She picked up a pen, and crossed it out. As she raised it to the side to write in her name-

Nothing.

Blank.

...

She'd come back to it.

Height and weight she didn't really have a reason to change. They had her step onto a scale, and walk in front of a wall with lines on it, and took a photo. The physical description, likewise, didn't bear anything worth changing or correcting, although it was a little interesting seeing every minor point of difference between normal people and her, listed without any passion.

"Age unknown?" she asked.

"Er, yes." he said, "It's been difficult to tell. What with the changes to your body. You could be anywhere from your mid-teens to your late adulthood. Your skeleton, skin, voice, hair, it's all been changed by your power, so we can't use them to indicate your probable age. "If you can't tell us more, we'll be putting you at 'eighteen years old' for now. So that you'll qualify for all the benefits the Protectorate can supply."

The nameless girl stared at that box, "...I don't think I'm an adult." she said, "It doesn't... feel right." 

He frowned, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Are you certain? Because being a Parahuman minor comes with a number of unique challenges, limitations-"

"I'm not lying!" she growled, "I'm just not an adult. I _remember_ that." she thought. Or at least an echo of a memory. Feelings, associated with the idea of 'adulthood' she couldn't explain otherwise. She was kinda dreading it, she remembered. And also kind of wishing it would happen sooner. 

"Then how old are you?"

"...Sixteen." she said. She wasn't completely sure, but it _felt_ right, mostly. 

The man looked at her, his fake smile edging just a little towards annoyed. "...Okay then." he admits defeat when she scribbles in the number, "...A kid. Well, uh, the Protectorate can only legally take on adults, but our _Wards_ program-"

* * *

 "Ah! New girl! There you are!" She winced at the volume of the voice, and then sighed when the huge man in red and white from earlier sat down across from her at the table, "How are you settling in?" 

"Don't bother me."

"Oh, sorry. Before I go though, can I ask what name you picked?" 

"I couldn't remember." she admitted.

"That's normal, sorry." he said, "I'm asking what one you've picked out!"

"I didn't pick one out." she said, defensive, "I don't want a new name, I want my old one." 

"Oh come on, this'll be fun!" he reached for his side, and drew out a smartphone that looked comically small in his hands, "Let's see..." 

She watched, dumbfounded, as the man actually typed the words 'dinosaur names' into the search bar. She wasn't sure if it was insulting or hilarious. He scrolled through the results for a few seconds, before making an unsatisfied huff, and looking back up at her. 

"What?" she asked, but he didn't respond.

He looked back down, and typed in 'T-Rex names' instead.

She was sure now.

This was insulting. 

She stood up, suddenly furious, "Look, just leave me alone. I'm not going to join your _stupid_ hero club. So trying to bond with me is _stupid,_ got it?" she began to stomp off when the man got up from the table as well, hurrying after her.

"Wait, wait! How about- Spike?!"

She picked up the pace, but the man followed. As eyes turned- and of course they did, she and the _superhero_ were the biggest people in the cafeteria by far, -she began to get embarrassed. 

"No? Okay, Rexy! Rexina? Regina?"

"Leave me alone!" 

"I will, just let me help first! Bitey? Sue-?" 

She stopped, and glanced behind her, "What did you say?"

"Sue!" he said, turning the phone around, and showing her an article featuring a skeleton of a t-rex. "The largest T-Rex fossil ever found is named Sue!"

"...It's close." she admits. The name sounded weirdly familiar.

"Great!" the hero says, "Okay, how about... Susan! Susanna! Susie! Suzu! Su-"

"Susie." she said. It felt the most right. 

"That's wonderful, Susie!" the superhero said, "When you go back, you can tell them! Ah, I'll leave you alone now, like I said! I'll be looking forward to when you join the Protectorate!" 

"Wait." she said, "What's your name?"

When he turned around, she blushed, looking away, "Not that, uh, it matters. It's just good manners. Jerk."

"Of course! I'm sorry! I am the super hero- _Great Guardian!_ " he says, saluting, "But as a _friend,_  Susie, you may call me the Great Papyrus! Nyeh-heh-heh!" 

"We're not friends." the girl- Susie, said.

"Oh. Sorry!"

"And I'm not joining the Protectorate... I'm not old enough, anyway."

"The Wards, then?" Papyrus asked hopefully. 

"I'm not joining them, either." she growled, "I'll be just fine on my own." 

"Are you sure?" he asked, "The Protectorate _really is_ one of the best places for Case Fifty-Threes. It's a hard life, otherwise."

"What do you know about it?" she asked harshly.

He lifted the helmet, revealing a bleached white skull, floating slightly over the neck hole in his outfit, "A bit." he said, "If you'd like to talk about it, I'm all ears! Er, not that I have them."

* * *

She liked Papyrus more than any of the others she had met.

Papyrus helped her fill out the countless forms required to build an identity from scratch, and gave her advice. He was probably the only person on the Rig that was able to step into her shoes. When he spoke, she found, he was just utterly genuine. She didn't even think he was capable of lying. He was trying to get her to become a Ward, same as everyone else, but he wasn't manipulative. Out of Papyrus' floating boney mouth, he expressed that he really thought it was the best thing she could do. 

She still didn't want to do it, though. 

She wasn't hero material. She knew that in her bones. 

Papyrus wasn't taking the hint, though. Every conversation eventually turned back around towards life as a hero. She didn't think it was his fault, exactly, as being a hero meant everything to Papyrus. 

But if anything, that gave her more evidence against it.

Papyrus was deluded. 

When he wasn't sitting with her specifically, his helmet was kept on. When speaking with the PRT workers or his fellow Protectorate, he hid his face. When she brought it up, he brushed her off, saying that his comrades weren't allowed to go maskless out in the open, so why should he, just because his identity wasn't secret? But at the same time, a lot of his advice about interacting with the rest of the world was focused around _not being scary_. To not move too fast, to not loom, to be friendly and open and telegraph how she moves so she doesn't ever surprise anyone. 

And she saw it in practice, with Papyrus, whenever he was interacting with someone that wasn't her. He wasn't welcome here. They wouldn't want him to leave, the same way nobody wanted her free in the world, but they didn't like that he was here, either. They didn't like her, either. 

And she didn't want to be where she was unwanted. 

* * *

It took longer than she would have liked, almost a full week, but the PRT eventually let her go. 

She said goodbye to Papyrus, and was glad he didn't do anything sappy like cry during the farewell. He was confident they'd see each other again, and was happy enough to see her go. She chose to interpret it as him promising to stay in contact, rather than that joining the Wards was an inevitability.

She was placed in a group home, which immediately began to rub her the wrong way. The couple running it were nice enough, but they were pushing her to join the Wards just as much as the PRT, although they were more subtle. The other kids were all outright terrified of her, and she made it a point to speak as little as possible, and avoid them as much as possible. 

But that only lasted about a week too. 

Papyrus had told her, especially seriously, to _not_ get into fights with non-parahumans. He peppered it with words like responsibility, to not prey on the weak, being nice to people you have power over, but she could tell what he meant. If someone else attacked her, she was expected to just be fine. If she attacked someone, she was committing assault with a Parahuman power. Even if someone else started it. Even if someone insults her, or throws something at her. Anything short of trying to kill her with a weapon wouldn't be judged mere self-defense. 

Papyrus warned her not to fight.

And she _hadn't_ fought.

She had just bumped into one of the dumb kids, neither of them getting out of the way quickly enough coming around a corner, and then tried to get him to shut up when he started bawling. The couple running the place saw her holding him up by the scruff of his shirt, his feet a good foot above the floor, and decided that she wasn't safe to be in their house anymore. 

The PRT came back, a revolving door of people offering warnings and thinly veiled threats and warm suggestions of 'wouldn't being in the Wards be easier?' 

She remained determined. 

The next group home was a little nicer. The older woman running it smothered her a little, but after a few days of constant check-ins and 'do you prefer this flavor or this one' she began to get that Susie needed more space, and actually respected it. Most of the kids were just as terrified of her as in the last house, but when run-ins happened, Susie was more careful to not do anything too threatening. Toriel still hadn't thrown her out, and didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon, either. 

There were still problems, though. 

School, for one thing. The first couple wanted her in Immaculata High, and the paperwork had already gone through. So there she went. She began chafing immediately. The teachers didn't like her, the students didn't like her, and she quickly learned that some group of Parahuman criminals called the Empire were more-or-less respected there. 

And they didn't like Case 53's. Or anyone, really, who wasn't white.

They insulted her behind her back, they inconvenienced her at every turn, none of them were brave enough to do something right in front of her, but she could tell she wasn't wanted. And when one of them ruined her _lunch,_  she didn't have any patience left. 

She didn't do anything too horrible. She'd be sent to jail or the Protectorate if she had. Mostly, she just stood up to her full height, announced that someone had ruined her lunch, and when she spotted someone looking a little more nervous than the others, she grabbed their tray and dumped everything on it into her mouth. 

Immaculta didn't like that. 

The PRT weren't called in, but they made it clear to Toriel that Susie wasn't welcome there if there were any more 'disruptions'. Toriel chose to do the smart thing and began making preparations to send her to a different school right then. 

"Don't worry. I know how the people in that school act, Susie." Toriel reassured her, "Now, Winslow isn't as _nice_ a school, in terms of the facilities, but I used to work there a few years ago, and I can tell you that the staff aren't so _prejudiced_ there. The Empire's been too big in Immaculata for too long, but that's not true for Winslow." 

"So, no gangs at all there?" 

"Ah... it's still Brockton Bay, Susie." Toriel said apologetically, "But it's not ruled by any _one_ gang, is the important thing. They won't gang up on you just for being different, there. Less stuck up, too. You'll like it, I'm sure. I'll call some old friends, pull a few strings, what do you say?" 

"...Sure." She wasn't sure about ganging up, or anything like that, but 'less stuck up' sounded good.

* * *

 Having to stand there while the principle went on and on about standing against prejudice, and ignoring differences, and how bullying was such a horrible thing, and don't any of you _dare_ pick on the new girl for any of her many oddities,  was probably the most mortifying twenty minutes of her life. Even without knowing anything that happened before waking up in the junkyard, she was sure that was true. 

She didn't exactly glare at Toriel as it went on, but her guardian simply smiled along at the speech given by Blackwell. 

Soon, the time came for Susie herself to walk up and across the stage, and say hello to all her future classmates. 

The students' reactions happened in waves. Most of them hadn't been paying attention to Blackwell, but her appearance caught their attention. Row after rows of eyes. Some wide, fearful, others weirded out, others intrigued, others still more-or-less bored. She was weird, but she wasn't the weirdest thing in the world by a longshot. Maybe not even in the city. 

All the same, their attention was on her. 

"Everyone give a warm Winslow welcome to Susie." Blackwell said into the mic, before looking back towards the audience. 

Susie wished she could turn invisible as maybe an eighth of the people there clapped weakly for her. She wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed even those few people clapped, or embarrassed that only a few of them were even doing the bare minimum for her sake.

She glanced at Blackwell, who seemed just as conflicted about the lukewarm sign of celebration as she was. But the woman got over it, and then turned towards Susie, holding out the mic. 

"Susie will be starting school here at Winslow in two weeks time, now, is there anything you'd like to add, Susie?"

She froze up, caught on the spot. She didn't know she would have to say anything. 

She stared at the mic, and Blackwell's fake smile grew weaker. She caught Toriel urging her forwards with a hopeful smile in the back. Fighting the embarrassment, Susie decided that she might as well take advantage of the moment to make some things clear.

She takes the mic just as Blackwell is about to pull it back, and opens her mouth, "I'm not a  _Cape._ I'm not a hero, and I'm not interested in being one. It's why I'm  _here_  instead of going somewhere else or joining some stupid superhero program or something else. I don't have any powers besides being big and scary, so don't ask."

She thinks over the last point, and decides to hammer it in while she still has the mic. "And don't bother me."

She hands it back to Blackwell now, who looks a little strained, but the principle recovers quickly enough. "Well, uh, thank you for those... informative words, Susie. I'm sure all of us will be sure to respect your opinions on the subject, and not bug you about them. Susie isn't a Ward, isn't a villain, she's just an ordinary girl here for a proper education, so she can succeed later in life, same as anyone else. Susie will be seeing you all again in two weeks." 

* * *

Two weeks later, she's back in the school. 

Compared to Immaculata, she considers it an improvement, in that the people around her ignore her rather than mess with her, but she can see why even the ever-positive Toriel basically admitted that it was a shithole. 

On the very first morning, a girl was shoved down right in front of her. But at least it wasn't because of _racism,_ she supposed, considering the aggressors were a colorful rainbow of ethnicities.

She considers trying to help- Papyrus would have wanted her to. But she had no idea what the situation was, and when the girl who had shoved the thinner one over glared upwards and told her to move along without a hint of fear, Susie knew it _would_ turn into a fight if she pressed enough. And she couldn't do that. She moved along.

Ah well, sucks to be thin girl.

It's a bit awkward when the same girl ends up partnered with her in World Studies, staring back at her the whole class. Even more awkward when they end up having to work together. But the girl is spineless, afraid of her where the bully wasn't. Susie could even consider it a benefit. She does the writing and talking, and Susie doesn't have to. 

* * *

When they regain the third member of their group, Taylor surprises Susie for the first time. 

He's incessant, pushy, annoying, and completely clueless. He steps on her buttons, reminds her of how weird she is constantly, and somehow, him being _fascinated_ by how strange she is is _worse_ than being afraid or repulsed. 

It gets so bad that she can't stand any more of it, and decides to just get away from him. She hates running away, but Greg won't respond to subtle threats, and _non-subtle_ ones will get her thrown out of school, and possibly out of Toriel's home. She stands up to leave, bracing herself already for the lecture Toriel will have for her when the school tells her guardian about cutting classes, when Taylor stands up as well, and asks for two bathroom passes. 

It's the first time she's seen Taylor do anything she didn't just write off as 'spineless'. 

They actually get to talking, and to Susie's surprise, it comes out naturally. Nobody's ever spoken to her so casually before, except Toriel and Papyrus.

The conversation rounds back to Cape stuff accidently- as it does whenever the question of bathrooms comes up, but Taylor drops it when she asks her to. 

Taylor is... weirdly understanding. Despite being human, not weird at all, she's just as isolated and hated as Susie was at Immaculata. More than that, when Taylor accused Susie and asked why she didn't help her, and Susie explained, she actually listened. She got it. She apologized for blaming her in the first place.

Susie had even gotten physical, threatening her in a non-subtle way, away from any watching eyes, and Taylor _wasn't_ scared of her afterwards.

The next day, she was actually looking forwards to World Studies.

She talks with Taylor for the next few weeks, and it's _easy,_ mostly. Having someone who got it, who was on her side, who _really_ wasn't afraid of her, made up for having to deal with Greg, and when Greg got too bad, Taylor would help shut him down, or go with Susie when they needed a break. 

Susie found herself the happiest she had been in the short month and a half she had memories of. 

* * *

Not that it would last. 

Taylor was still being bullied constantly, and didn't do anything about it. Whenever Susie stepped away, it felt like a small betrayal, even though there really wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't fight, and Papyrus had told her, if there was ever a question between a Case 53 and a human, the authorities would side with the human. Taylor had already told her about what happened when she tried to prove what the bullies were doing, so Susie didn't see herself having any luck in that avenue either. It didn't help that Susie really couldn't see the point of doing something so roundabout and complicated. 

All Taylor had to do was fight back, and Sophia would give up. The others were all followers. But Taylor wasn't willing to go that far. 

Susie knew that Taylor wasn't spineless. That if Taylor wasn't afraid of _Susie,_ she had no good reason to be afraid of the bullies, but she insisted on taking the worst approach. She gave in every time, and every time, Susie knew that Taylor resented Susie a little for not helping. She forgave her every time too, but it was still dumb, since Susie hadn't done anything that needed forgiving.

They fought about it. 

Susie wasn't going to be anyone's bodyguard, or enforcer, or knight in shining armor. Not even Taylor's. 

She couldn't afford to.

They stop talking for the entire week, and it sucks. 

Winter vacation is right after, and it gives Susie time to reflect. 

She liked Taylor. She _missed_ Taylor.

But Susie was right, and she knew it. And she _wouldn't_ tolerate Taylor resenting her for that. 

So there was only one real solution. 

She needed to toughen Taylor up. And... maybe support her, better. She can't afford to get into a _fight_ with Sophia and the others, but she could stand by Taylor more. Help her up. Grab her hand and speed up a little when the bullies come around the corner. And as much as she felt it was useless, she could try to report the bullies. It'd be her word against theirs, but maybe Blackwell still felt she owed Toriel enough to at least hear her out?

She could at least try. 

She resolved to do so, and even brought Taylor's situation up at dinner with Toriel and the other kids. Susie was almost spooked by how much energy came into Toriel's eyes as she passionately promised to call Blackwell as soon as dinner was over and vouch on behalf of Taylor. It made Susie guilty she hadn't spoken up earlier about it to her guardian. She didn't know if it would have any effect, Toriel _was_ retired. But maybe Taylor was right, and having someone else speak up would be enough. 

Toriel was furious after the call, and told Susie that she would to come to school with her after break ends to talk Blackwell into submission _in person_. 

Susie would never admit it, but she kinda admired Toriel after that.

In the chaos of of a mixed-up bowl of every winter holiday tradition for the other kids, and New Years after that, Susie had more-or-less driven the fight from her mind over winter break. When she saw Taylor again on Monday, she'd explain how she was going to help Taylor help herself. Then Taylor would apologize to her, and she'd be nice and forgive her. They would go back to how it was before, and keep making jokes in the hallways and chat together in World Studies, and neither of them would resent the other for not doing anything against the bullies.

She was looking forwards to Monday.


End file.
